There are conventional systems designed to separate target particles, e.g. cells, from a flow of particles. While these systems are effective to a certain extent they often suffer from one problem or another. For example, some of the conventional systems are limited in that they cannot sort multiple particles at the same time. Other systems rely on overly simplistic assumption of motion behavior of particles or biological particles (which often have intrinsic heterogeneity of motion). There are also systems which rely on computational intensive calculation for tracking or identifying the particles and this render such systems unsuitable for real-time processing of separation of particles in continuous particle flow.
The present invention seeks to address these problems or at least to provide an alternative to the public.